


Drunken Navigation

by LiviaWavern14



Category: VIXX
Genre: As usual Hakyeon threatens violence, Baby baby angst, Cha Hakyeon | N-centric, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Minor Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Platonic Relationships, Sad!Cha Hakyeon, Santa Novella, Well - Freeform, depends on how you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaWavern14/pseuds/LiviaWavern14
Summary: The programmable GPS is a wonderful thing. Stick your voice or a friend's into the program and know they're always with you!It'll be fun they said.It'll be hilarious we said."Take the next right""Fuck off Woonie, I'm still angry atchu"..."Hakyeon-ah, turn around"..."Hakyeon-ah, turn around"





	Drunken Navigation

**Author's Note:**

> Self-prompt: Drunk person telling their GPS "don't tell me what to do" or some equivalent. The GPS was using the person's partner/friend for the voice.
> 
> I think I did okay this time.

 

“Take the next right”

 

Hakyeon slurred out vitriol at the soft voice. “Fuck off Woonie, I’m still angry atchu,” unaware that the soft voice came not from his same-age friend, but from his phone.

 

Hakyeon turned his back on the imaginary person next to him (phone helpfully adding to his delusion by projecting the voice on his left side) and started his lonely trudge back to the dorm.

 

“Hakyeon-ah, turn around”

 

Whirling around in an odd mix of tipsy and fluidity, Hakyeon focused his glare at the blurry image in front of him and forcefully gritted out, “Don’t chell me whatta do”

 

The lamppost he was yelling at remained silent, which was apropos. Hakyeon’s feet stumbled back onto their trek home while Hakyeon continued to mutter nonsensically under his breath.

 

“Hakyeon-ah, turn around”

 

Feeling like the grinding of his teeth was getting to his brain, Hakyeon tried ignore the voice, but his resolve broke when the phone repeated itself one more time.

 

Screaming wordlessly, Hakyeon dug his phone out of his bag, unlocked it, and scrolled through his recent calls for Wonshik’s contact information. Pressing the screen wildly, he brought it to his ear and waited for the ringing to stop.

 

Before the receiver could get a word in, Hakyeon shouted into the phone, “Wonshikkie, your hyung is an ass, and I need to bished- be pished- _picked_ up”

 

The silence on the line sounded utterly baffled, so Hakyeon tartly asked, “Wasshamatter? You should not judge my life choices, Mister I’m-always-looking-at-porn, so _**ha**_ ”

 

“Hakyeon-ah, where are you?”

 

Narrowing his eyes at the clear and obvious faux (“ _Shut-up_ _for a second_ _Hakyeon!_ _You’re not-_ _”_ ) concern in Taekwoon’s voice, he sassed, “Where _you_ are dumb butt cause apparently hurting my feelings washn’t enough so you wanted me to look stupid and follow me.” Feeling his tongue tripping over his emotions, he defensively whined, “And why isn’t Shikkie anshwering? He’s my only good child anymore, porn or not. I want him to take me _home_ ”

 

Hakyeon recognized sigh No.58 ( _No.59? Whatever._ _The list is somewhere_ _in the dorm_ ) even over the phone, and puffed up indignantly, “I’m not being difficult! You keep chelling me to turn around you ash and then not shay anything!”

 

“Yeonnie, you called _me_ , and I’m still at the bar you stomped out of because you’re still _not listening_ to me?”

 

Scoffing at the excellently performed tone of upset and desperation, Hakyeon took his phone away from his face to end the call ( _Stupid, why did I even-_ ) and saw _Daeguni_ in bright white text on the phone screen. Distantly recognizing that Taekwoon must have been raising his voice to get his attention through the mic hanging like a weight near his stomach, Hakyeon turned in a slow 360 and squinted all the way. Seeing the street empty, no dark imposing ( _adorable, damn you_ ) silhouette, and without a sufficiently large enough hole to crawl into, he looked back at the active call screen.

 

He brought the phone to his ear. With Taekwoon’s voice so loud on the other end, it quickly became too much for Hakyeon’s brain to handle. Whispering, “Woonie, can you be quiet fer a minute?” into the phone resulted in silence as quickly as shouting. _Wow, his speakers are great. I didn’t know a cellphone could pick up breathing that well._

 

“I turned on your voice for my GP-esh- _S_ and I thought you were following me and being a know-it-all cause I was angry at you fer always liking my attenshun and then wanting me to go away and then shaying it doesn’t matter and I want someone to just tell me and mean it that they like my hugs or not, not this _cameras_ , nonono cameras, _cameras_ and- and… and even when there are no cameras… I- I want to hug you because I love you lots, and sometimes _I_ jush wanna hug but I can’t- I can’t just ask for one, cause even- even when I _don’t need it_ -”

 

Hakyeon felt the tightness in his throat finally overwhelm his words, slippery tongue from alcohol and emotion turning to stone with tears; tears that only fell harder with the little pants and gasps of cool air trying to fill up lungs held in a vice-grip.

 

Then a more solid vice-grip came around his shoulders and awkwardly brought Hakyeon’s elbows to his sides, engulfing him with the scents of laundry and sandalwood and citrus?

 

“Yeonnie, _please_ ”

 

Hakyeon’s mental train derailed, compartmentalizing his frustrating emotional pain and the pleasant feeling of arms holding him to a comfortable, familiar, affectionate, sweet- trying to figure out the familiar scent. _Citrus? Why is- why do I recognize the c-_

 

He drunkenly sniffled and then giggled. “Are...Didjyou buy Shanta Nobella ‘cause I said I like it, or did you steal it from me like my ice-cream?”

 

The arms tightened, but Hakyeon only felt more loved, no matter what his precious Daeguni answered, cause of course he noticed that his friend-

 

“Don’t hit me?”

 

 

 _Fuck it, he dies_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hakyeon deserves all the hugs, real or fictional. 
> 
> I meant it when I said "Baby baby angst", cause Hakyeon is going to be just fine :)
> 
> Hope everyone gets all their schoolwork done, hope the weather is pleasant and not gross, hope everyone enjoys work today, tomorrow, in the distant future, and hope you have fun during your next break ^-^


End file.
